After the Wall Came Down
by EatSleepBlog
Summary: After the wall came down everything was great, until beer came into play. Now Germany has to deal with a drunk abusive brother who won't let her move on from her past. The only person who can help her is France. France x Fem Germany.
1. Chapter 1

After the wall came down Germany knew she would have to help her brother with anything he needed. She thought it was going to take a few years before he would go back to his old self again. Germany was wrong. Prussia was acting like his old self and was laughing, joking around and annoying. Until alcohol came into play. Germany didn't get a chance to think about it anymore when a fist landed hard into her stomach making her double over and fall to her knees. Everytime Prussia drank he would take his anger out on her. He had kept a lot of feelings to himself so Germany wouldn't be upset because he hated when Germany was upset. When he drank all of his emotions rushed out of him. Prussia gulped down the rest of the beer in the bottle and smashed it on Germany's head.

"Prussia please…" Germany didn't get to finish because his fist collided with the side of her head causing her to hit the ground. Hard.

"I'm not fucking Prussia anymore. I'm East fucking Germany." Prussia growled kicking her in the stomach. Germany let out a small whimper before curling up into a ball.

"This is all your fault you know? If it wasn't for you dragging me into that godforsaken war I would still be a country! You with your nazi bullshit! You make me sick." Prussia then began stomping her. Germany tried moving away but she couldn't because Prussia had stomped hard on her legs and arms.

"Prussia…" She said again. Prussia stopped his assault on her.

"I hate you so much." He spit on her and walked to his room. Germany stayed there on the ground getting herself together. Germany didn't cry because she thought she didn't deserve it. Prussia was right, she was the reason he wasn't a country anymore. What he said was true. Germany got up wincing in pain and went her room where she would re-live her nightmares.

* * *

Germany woke and turned to looked at her alarm clock, it's 8:00 am. Germany didn't get to go to sleep until 5:00 am because the nightmares kept her up. She moved so now she was sitting on the bed before getting up. Her legs still hurt from last night and she had a headache. She went downstairs to the kitchen where she saw Prussia already up and eating a bowl of cereal. He turned to look her with a big grin on his face.

"Good morning West! How did you sleep?" Germany could only stare. No matter how many times it happened Germany would always be surprised. Prussia would get drunk and abuse her then the next day it was like nothing happened and the cycle would continue.

"Good." She said grabbing a bowl for herself. She sat down at the table and poured herself some cereal. They sat in silence and Germany didn't even bother to look at her brother.

"West." Prussia voice was serious. Germany knew what was going to happen.

"Yes bruder?" She never looked up.

"Where did you get bruise?" There it was. This was another thing that happened. He would beat her, act like nothing happened the next day then ask about her injuries.

"I hit my head on my desk reaching for my pen on the floor." There was silence again before Prussia broke down laughing.

"Kesesesese! You need to be more careful!" Prussia got up and put his bowl in the sink then went to the fridge and got a beer. Once Prussia left the kitchen Germany got up and washed the dishes and went and locked herself in her office. She looked at the piles of paper on her desk and sighed. Not only did she have to worry about a drunk abusive brother and nightmares that keep her up all night long, she has to deal with all of the European Union and the crisis that's going on. Germany was a busy, depressed and stressed woman who can't get a break. All the work she does and she never gets a thank you. She's trying her best with the crisis that's going on but she can't do a lot. They want her to lead more but every time she tries to people start saying she's bringing the nazi's back or it's WWIII, so she can't do a lot. Whenever she finishes work and it looks like she's done someone comes around and gives her more work and complains that it took her to long and doesn't even say thank you.

* * *

Germany looked up at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 pm, Prussia was probably drunk by now. Germany got up and left to go to the kitchen to start dinner. When she went downstairs she saw Prussia at the door putting on his jacket.

"You're going out?" She asked. Prussia turned to looked at her and a frown appeared on his face.

"Yeah. Why do you care?" Prussia had a an attitude which meant he was tipsy so Germany should stay away from him when he gets back. Hopefully Spain or France will take him home and she won't have to pick him up.

"I just wanted to know because I was going to prepare dinner but it doesn't matter. Have fun!" She forced a smile on her face. Prussia didn't smile back.

"Whatever." He said opening the door and leaving. Germany went to kitchen and made some sausages and went back to her office. She sat there and did some work and ate. Germany knew she shouldn't be doing this because it was bad for her condition. Germany has been getting chest pains a lot so she decided to go to the doctors and they said she had a weak heart and she's at risk of a heart attack. Her stress doesn't help. Germany was reading, signing papers and taking the notes she needed and while she was doing that her chest started hurting but she pushed through it. She looked at her calendar and saw she had a meeting France tomorrow so she decided to go to bed.

* * *

Germany was in her pajamas and just finished brushing her teeth. She hopped in bed and was about to doze off when her door was kicked in. She shot up to see Prussia standing in the doorway.

"Prussia what the hell!" Germany yelled. She thought if she stayed out his way he wouldn't bother her. But once again she was wrong.

"You bastard!" He yelled and ran over to her and punched her straight in the eye. Germany put her hand up to her eye.

"Prussia please whatever I did I'm sorry. Please go to leave I have to get some rest because I have meeting in the morning." Prussia only growled and slapped her.

"Oh so you dissolve me then you think you can order me around! Guess what your time of power is up so you can't!" Prussia said bitterly.

"Prussia I'm not ordering you around, I'm just asking you to go somewhere else so I can sleep." The pain in her chest was getting worse. Prussia punched her again in the face.

"Nazi bitch." He muttered before leaving. Germany stared at the doorway trying to fight the urge to cry. Once she felt like she won she laid back down and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany woke with the worst headache she has ever gotten. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom and jumped when she looked in the mirror. The eye that Prussia punched was black and swollen, she touched it lightly and winced at the contact. She opened the cabinet and grabbed her make up that she used for situations like this. When she put the make-up on it caused her eye to burn so she had to wash it off. She looked at the black eye again, this was the worst black eye Prussia has ever given her. What is she suppose to do now? She can't miss the meeting because it's important, but she can't go with a black eye. She started to pace back and forth in her bathroom, she stopped when she got an idea. She was going to go with no make up and if somebody asked she would say her and Prussia were playing catched and he threw it hard and the ball hit her in the eye. Germany then hopped in the shower.

* * *

Germany finished getting ready and went downstairs to start breakfast. She made sausage and eggs and left some in there for Prussia. Germany grabbed her car keys and purse and hurried out the house before Prussia could wake up. While Germany was driving she became more and more worried. What if France didn't believe her and found out about Prussia? She didn't want Prussia to be angry with her. This was stressing her out and that caused her chest to hurt.

* * *

Germany stood in front of the meeting room door and took some breaths. She opened the door to see France sitting at the table looking over some papers. Germany walked over quietly and sat down. She put her purse on the table and started looking through it, that caused France to look up.

"Bonjour Allemagne! How are you doing?" France asked with slight worry. France has been suspicious about Germany for a while now. She would come to meetings with too much make up on and whenever she was around Prussia she seemed tense. Some days when Germany sleeves were rolled up he would see bruises. France worries whenever Prussia goes home drunk. When Prussia is drunk he would either ask him if wants to stay the night or if he could stay with them. Prussia would always say no because he's 'too awesome for sleepovers' or say he just wants to come over because he wants to get with his sister, which is true. France has been in love with Germany for a while now and it's painful that he can't tell her. Germany looked up slowly from her purse and looked at France. When France saw the black swollen eye she had he jumped.

"Allemagne what happened?" Germany stiffened before relaxing and giving a big sigh.

"Prussia and I decided to play a game of catch and he accidently threw the ball at my eye. I tried covering it up with make-up but my eye started getting irritated so I washed it off." France nodded. He didn't believe her but he didn't say anything.

During the whole meeting France focused on Germany's eye. Was it really an accident? Did Prussia hit her when he was drunk? Prussia can be aggressive when he's drunk. France thought he should keep an eye on her and Prussia and see what goes on in that house.

"How about March the third?" Germany cut off France's train of thought.

"Huh?"

"Our next meeting should be March the third." Germany gave France a 'what-the-fuck' look.

"Yeah sure." France nodded. Germany got up and walked over to him and held out her hand. France got up and took her hand then shook it.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later." She said with a small smile. They broke the handshake and Germany started leaving.

"Germany wait!" Germany looked at him with a confused look.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while?" He wanted to stay over to so he could see what happens in that household but to also get close to Germany.

"Why would you want to stay with me?"

"To get closer. We are on good political terms and our bosses are closer. Why don't we get closer?" Germany gave it a thought before answering France.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She gave him a smile that made his stomach flip.

"That's great! Let's go back to my house so I can get packed."

"Okay." France then picked up his briefcase and walked with Germany out the building.

* * *

"How long are you planning to stay?" Germany said carrying one of France's suitcases to the her car. Germany didn't mind France staying over, it's just she's worried about Prussia's behavior. She doesn't want France to find out about Prussia beating her. Hopefully he won't get drunk a lot during France's stay. What is she thinking? If Prussia and France our together Prussia is going to get drunk more often. The thought made Germany more worried and the pain in her chest started coming back.

"I was thinking a month." France said putting his bags in the trunk. Germany nodded. They got in the car and sat there for a while.

"France can you look in the glove compartment and get me my charger?" France nodded and started looking through the glove compartment, once he found the charger he handed it to her. Germany nodded her thanks and plugged her phone up. While they were driving France looked at her phone then at her.

"I always pictured you as an iPhone person." France said causing Germany to chuckle.

"I know my people make the material China uses to make the phones but I don't really like the iPhone, I prefer Samsung." Germany brought her phone up to her face and kissed it and put it down. France studied the phone a little bit more.

"Is it Galaxy S three or four?"

"Four." France nodded and looked out the window. Germany picked up her phone again and unlocked it to call Prussia. When she heard the ringing she put it on speaker.

"Wassup Moni?" Prussia answered. Germany mentally cheered because he didn't sound drunk.

"Brother are you busy right now?" She knew he wasn't but she wanted to be polite.

"No, why?"

"I need you to get the guest room together because France is staying with us for a while."

"..." Prussia didn't respond.

"Prussia? Prussia are you there?"

"How long is a while?" She could tell he wasn't liking this at all.

"A month."

"..." There was no response.

"Prussia are you okay?"

"Ja, I'm fine. I'm going to get the guest you room ready. I'll see you when you guys when you get home."

"Okay, bye brother." She hung and put the phone down never taking her eyes off the road.

"He's not too happy about this is he?" France asked.

"He doesn't like guest because he thinks they'll still our beer." Germany explained and France chuckled. They sat in silence for a while before France turned the radio on.

"_And you're gonna hear me roar! Louder, louder than the lion, cause I am the champion! And you're gonna hear me roar!_" The radio sang.

"I'm getting tired of this fucking song!" Germany said reaching to change the station.

"I can't stand it either." France said staring at the radio.

"_Say something I'm giving up on you, and I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere I would've followed you. Say something I'm giving up on you_." The radio played.

"I love this song!" Germany said turning it up. France nodded and smiled when Germany started singing along. France face lit up when the next song came on.

"_I'm that flight that you get on, international. First class seat on my lap girl, right here comfortable_." The radio played.

"What song is this?" Germany asked.

"Talk dirty by Jason Derulo." France said dancing to the song, Germany started to dance too.

"_Been around the world don't speak the language, but your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is. When. You. Talk dirty to me._" France sang. Soon the song went off and Counting stars came on. When the station started playing commercials Germany changed the station.

"_Like the legend of the phoenix, all ends with beginnings._" Germany cursed herself mentally.

"WE'VE COME TOO FAR TO GIVE UP WHO WE ARE! SO LET'S RAISE THE BAR AND OUR CUPS TO THE STARS!" France sang.

"Fuck." Germany said under her breath.

"SHE'S UP ALL NIGHT 'TIL THE SUN, I'M UP ALL TO GET SOME! SHE'S UP ALL NIGHT FOR GOOD FUN, I"M ALL TO GET LUCKY!" France sang and started to dance. People from other cars were looking at them funny.

"Thirsty ass bastard." Germany mumbled changing the station.

"What's wrong with the song?" France pouted.

"That song is about some guy who is trying to fuck a girl who just wants to chill." Germany answered. France rolled his eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." He said crossing his arms.

"You're just saying that because Daft Punk is French."

"..." France didn't respond.

"You know I'm right. I do feel sorry for him though, it seems like he doesn't get to tap that ass of hers a lot. His sex life must be sad." Germany said while putting the parking the car. France chuckled and undid his seatbelt.

* * *

Germany got the door unlocked and hung her jacket up. France did the same and started looking around the room.

"Prussia!" Germany called out, there was no answer. Germany started looking in all the rooms for him.

"Prussia! Gilbert! Are you home?" Germany knocked on his door but didn't get an answer so she decided to go in any way. France just stood in the living room not really knowing what to do.

"Hey." France jumped and turned around to see Prussia standing in the doorway with a bag in his hand.

"Hey Gil, I didn't hear you come in." Prussia nodded and walked towards him.

"Why did you decide to stay here?" Prussia asked.

"Well Germany and I are on good political terms, our bosses are close so I was thinking me and her should get closer." Prussia frowned and me moved closer and getting in his face.

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid? I know you're just trying to get in my sisters pants. If I find out you fucked her and just walked out, I will kill you. Do you understand?" France nodded his head rapidly. The mood in the room changed and Prussia was smiling again.

"Good! It's great that you're here!" He said pulling him into a hug. France gave a nervous laugh and hugged back.

"There you are." Germany said walking into the living room. Prussia let go France and went to hug Germany.

"I went out to buy some more beer." Germany stiffened in his arms but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh...T-That's good." Germany said pulling back and giving Prussia a fake smile. Prussia smiled back then went to the kitchen to put the beer away.

"So, how about I show you to your room?" Germany asked. France picked up his bags and followed Germany through the hall.

"The first door on the right is Prussia's room, the first door the left is my office, the door next to it is my room and the door across from mine is the room to where you'll be sleeping." Germany opened the door to guest and stepped aside to let France in to put his stuff down.

"There's a bathroom in here too." Germany added.

"This is beautiful. Thank you again for letting me stay."

"I like this idea of yours. I'm going to start dinner, call me if you need anything." France nodded and watched her leave before unpacking. This is perfect France thought. He was one step closer to getting with Germany. His plans take her out to secret dates then confess his love to her. The other thing France needed to do was find out if Prussia was beating her or not.

"Oh Allemagne mon amour, s'il vous plaît ne laissez pas être vrai."

**Oh Allemagne mon amour, s'il vous plaît ne laissez pas être vrai- **Oh Germany my love, please don't let it be true.


	3. Author Note

I have been thinking about what Fem Germany is going to wear in this and I know she doesn't have the best fashion sense. I decided I was going to make Hungary her stylist and help her with clothes. I'm using this website called Polyvore to make the out fits she wears in this fanfiction. I'm going to post what she wears at the bottom of every chapter because I suck at describing stuff. You might to copy and paste it cause I don't know how to post links. I hope you don't mind. The next chapter will be posted either later today or tomorrow. I hope you like my fanfiction so far and thanks for reading it!


	4. Chapter 4

It took a week for France to muster up the courage to ask Germany out to dinner. He sat next to Germany on the couch with the tv on, he wasn't paying attention to the tv because he was watching Germany read. Germany felt someone watching her so she looked up from her book to see France staring at her. She gave him a smile and tried going back to reading with a blush painted on her cheeks. France's heart started beating faster when he saw that blush. Of course he's seen that blush over 1,000 times but every single time he saw it his stomach flipped.

"G-Germany?" France said weakly.

"Yes?" She said looking up from her book. France looked at Germany then at the tv then back Germany, he felt the room get hotter and he could tell that he was about to sweat. His heart was beating faster and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Would you…" France trailed off and Germany looked at him confused.

"Would I what?"

"Would you….would you….would you.." France tried but he just couldn't do it. France had never felt like this before, yes he has been in love with a lot of people but he has never felt like this when he was with them.

"France are you okay?" Germany asked with concern. France nodded fast and smiled.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay that's good. So you were going to ask me something?" France looked confused for a moment then went back to smiling.

"Yes, yes I did!"

"Well what is it?" France stared at her for a moment before getting up and stood in front of her.

"Would you….would you? Like to go out with me!" Germany looked at him with shock which caused him to get nervous.

"S-Sure." Germany blushed and looked away. France clapped and pulled her into a hug.

"Wonderful!" France cheered. Germany pushed off of him lightly.

"So when is the date?" Germany asked.

"I was thinking 12:30 so we can go out for lunch and walk around. Nice and casual you know?" Germany nodded and smiled.  
"That sounds perfect."

"That's good. Can I borrow your car?" France asked walking towards the door.

"For what?"

"I'm going to drive around and find a restaurant that serves something we both would like." France said putting on his jacket.

"Oh okay, the keys are in that bowl next to you." France grabbed the keys then opened the door.

"Thanks." He gave her a smile before leaving. Germany sat on the couch in shock. She was going on a date. She was going on a date. **She. Was. Going. On. A. Date.** With her crush. Germany didn't always have a crush on in fact when the Elysee treaty was first made she was didn't like France. As time went on she slowly started to like him and her she is now with a big ass crush on him.

_**Crash**_

Germany ran to the kitchen to see Prussia standing there with a beer in his hands and glass around his feet.

"B-Brother what happened." It's only 4:30, why is he drunk?

"None of your fucking business!" Prussia said before taking a sip.

"Brother you shouldn't stand there, there's glass all over the floor." Germany reached out for him but he slapped her hand away.

"So you think you can tell me what to do! You think you're so high and mighty! Well you know what? You're nothing but a low life piece of shit!" Prussia then threw his bottle at her but she ducked.

"Brother please calm down." Germany begged, Prussia stood there for a minute before walking past her and out the kitchen. Germany out a sigh then bent down to pick up the big pieces of glass. While Germany was bent over Prussia ran in the kitchen and pushed her causing her to land on hands getting them cut.

"Teach you to boss me around." Prussia said before leaving the kitchen. Germany sat there on the kitchen floor looking at her hands, they were bloody and had glass sticking out of them. Germany just wanted to cry but she just couldn't.

* * *

Germany finished cleaning the glass up off the floor and putting bandages on her hands. She was about to read a book when there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door to see Hungary.

"Hello Hungary, how are you?" Hungary didn't do anything but smile.

"Would you like to come in?" She asked confused, all Hungary did was shake her head so Germany stepped aside and let her come in. As soon as she closed the door Hungary jumped on her

"I'm so happy for you!" Hungary said squeezing her tight, Germany just gasped for air.

"Hungary, Hungary I can't breath!" Germany gasped for air, Hungary let go of her and started to squeal.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hungary stopped squealing and gave the what-the-fuck face.

"France asked you out remember?" Germany looked confused before a blush spread across her face from remembering.

"Oh that." Hungary smiled and hugged her again.

"I'm so happy!" She grabbed Germany's hand causing her to wince.

"Germany what happened to your hands?"

"Prussia dropped a plate and it broke so I had clean it up and I ended up cutting my hands." Hungary nodded, she knew Germany was lying. Hungary knew for a while Prussia has been beating her even though Germany denied whenever she asked.

"It was Prussia who did this wasn't it?" She mumbled.

"What?" Germany asked.

"Nothing. Let's go make your outfit for tomorrow." The smile was back on her face and she started pulling Germany towards her room.

* * *

"Jesus-tap dancing-Christ!" Hungary screamed when she opened Germany's closet. All there was were sweatpants and black and gray shirts, pants and dresses.

"What's wrong?" Germany said sitting on her bed.

"It looks like I'm staring at death!" Hungary said looking through her closet.

"It's not that bad." Germany argued weakly.

"Not that bad! Not that bad!" She pulled out one of Germany's dresses to show her.  
"This dress looks like it's from the fucking 1700's and I would know what dress like that looks like! I was alive during the 1700's and had to wear fucking dress like this!" Hungary threw the dress to the ground.

"All this shit has to go!" Hungary said throwing all her clothes on the floor, while she doing that Germany folded the clothes neatly and put them in a bag.

"Well what do I wear now since all my clothes are gone?" Germany asked.

"Put your jacket on because we're going shopping." Hungary said dangling her key.


	5. Chapter 5

Germany had the most hectic morning ever. She woke up to Hungary standing at the foot of her bed staring at her, she then had to listen to her and Prussia arguing during breakfast and it didn't help that France was instigating, after that she tried to do paperwork but Hungary wouldn't leave her alone. She was just glad to go on this date. France took her out to eat at this nice cafe and he said after this they were going for a walk in the park.

"You look beautiful." Germany blushed.

"Thank you. Hungary picked it out for me, I don't have the best fashion sense." Germany would never have thought to wear clothes like this. She was wearing a pink shirt with the Adidas logo on it, a pair of ripped jeans and some black and pink Adidas.

"It looks like you're a big fan of Adidas." France said looking at her outfit.

"Well it is a German corporation and the Headquarters is Bavaria." Germany pointed out.

They ate and talked about all sorts of things like art, music, tv, books and work. France loved that Germany was smiling because she doesn't do it a lot and she has a beautiful smile. France especially loved it when she laughed, it was something he wanted to record and listen to it over and over again.

"So tell me. Why did you ask me out?" France froze. Should he tell her about his feelings? Would she accept them? Well she did except the date. Maybe she will except.

"Look Germany, for a while now I have had feelings for you. That's one of the reasons I wanted to stay with you for the month." There was silence. Germany was emotionless and France was getting nervous.

"I feel the same way." France was shocked. Did he hear that correctly?

"R-Really?" Germany nodded nodded and smiled.

"This amazing! So does this mean I can take you on another date?" Germany nodded.

"Then another! Then another one after that one!" Germany nodded again.

"I get to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"I get to be your boyfriend a-and you're going to be my girlfriend!" At this point France was out of his seat yelling. Other people in the restaurant were looking at him like he was crazy.

"France sit down you're causing a scene!" Germany giggled.

"I'm just so happy! Je suis si heureux! Vous avez dit oui, vous avez dit oui!" France shouted.

"Let's go to the park where you can be loud as you want." France nodded.

"I'm so happy!"

* * *

While at the Park they spent their time walking around talking. They decided to sit down and watch the sunset. It was perfect. France and Germany sat in silence not wanting to ruin the moment. But something else did.

"_I came in like wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love!_" Her phone rang, Hungary must've changed her ringtone. Germany sighed and answered it. Why that song she didn't know.

"Hello?"

"Germany come home now!" It was Hungary and something wasn't right.

"Why, what's wrong?" France was staring at her.

"It's Prussia, he's drunk and out of control. He's breaking stuff and screaming." As she said that Prussia started screaming in background.

"I'll be right there." Germany hung up the phone then turned to France.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Prussia."

* * *

I'm so happy! You said yes, you said yes!- Je suis si heureux! Vous avez dit oui, vous avez dit oui!

**I'm sorry if this a short chapter. If you want to get a better understanding of Germany's outfit just ask and I'll try to send you the link. I tried posting it here but it wouldn't let me. Anyway I hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Fuck you!" Prussia screamed as he threw his beer bottle at Hungary. Hungary managed to dodge it, she crossed her arms and stood her ground. She wasn't scared of him and even if he did managed to hit her she would beat his ass.

"You need to stop this! You hurt Germany every time you're like this!" Hungary dodged another bottle.

"She deserves it!" Prussia hissed.

"She's your sister!" Prussia screamed then slammed his hands on the counter to.

"She ruined me!" Hungary didn't know how to respond to that.

"Hungary?" She heard Germany call from the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen! You stay in there and tell France to come here."

"I'm coming!" France called. He walked into the kitchen to see Prussia chugging down a beer.

"Hey buddy how ya? Grab a beer and let's party!" Prussia said swaying a little bit.

"Prussia I think you had enough, you're causing a lot of damage." France said a little bitterly, he was the reason their date was cut short. Prussia looked hurt for a moment before that smirk of his found it's way back on his face.

"Come on I just started. Why do you sound so upset?"

"I was on a date but because of you it was cut short." Prussia looked guilty which was weird, he never really looked like that.

"I'm sorry man, who was the lucky chick?"

"Your sister." There was silence and the guilty look on Prussia's face turned to anger.

"That bitch? After everything she she did? Wow France." France was really getting tired of Prussia.

"We all did something we're not proud of. She doesn't deserve to be judged. I hurt her, she hurt me and we forgave each other. I have feelings for her and I think you need to accept that." France said keeping his voice calm.

"Fuck that! Where is she anyway? I bet she ran like she always does!" Prussia said pushing past France and into the living room where Germany was.

"So you and France are a thing now huh?" Germany stiffened under his words but nodded.

"You sent him to go and get me to stop drinking didn't you?" Germany shook her head.

"Nein it's not like that." Germany said quietly and Prussia slapped her.

"You think you're so big and bad when you're just a piece of shit." Germany looked at the ground and tried to ignore Prussia but Prussia yanked her hair and forced her to look at him.

"Say you're a piece of shit!" Germany didn't say anything.

"Say it!" Prussia yanked her hair again.

"I'm a piece of shit!" Germany yelled, she had tears running down her face. Prussia slapped her again.

"Yes you are!" Prussia let her go so he could take a sip of his beer. He finished the beer and pouted before his attention went back to Germany who was curled in a ball. Prussia growled before throwing the bottle at her face.

"How can anybody love you?" That comment made Germany cry.

"Shut up!" Prussia yelled.

"Prussia what the hell are you doing!" France yelled running into the living room with Hungary behind him. France saw Germany curled up in a ball with Prussia towering over her.

"Prussia what did you do!" Hungary ran over to Germany's side and helped her up and out of the room. It was only France and Prussia left in the room.

"Do you put your hands on her?" France asked quietly looking down. Prussia looked confused.

"What?"

"I asked, do you put your hands on her?" France asked looking at him.

"Yeah, bu-" Prussia was interrupted by France's fist connecting with his mouth. Prussia could only stand there in shock, he touched his lip and saw that there was blood.

"What the fu-" Prussia was interrupted again by France's fist connecting with the side of his head causing him to fall to ground and blackout.

* * *

"Shh shh, it's okay." Hungary said to a whimpering Germany as she cleaned the cuts on her face.

"I-I'm sorry." Germany said quietly. Hungary stopped cleaning the cuts on hugged her tight.

"It's not your fault."

"And don't ever think that." Hungary and Germany looked to see France standing in the doorway. His face was serious and his fist were clenched into fists. He walked over to Germany and gave her a kiss on the forehead before bringing her into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked then kissed the cuts on her face.

"I deserve it, what he said was true." France hugged her tighter.

"Don't ever say that. You're not a piece of shit, you're not a bitch and you're definitely **not** a nazi. The past is in the past, we all did something bad during that time." He said through gritted teeth.

"People love you. I love you." France could feel the tears stream down his. Germany hugged him back and cried on his shoulder.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Germany woke up in the arms of France, she started freaking out until she remembered she asked France to stay with her. She gently unwrapped herself from France's hold and quietly got out of bed. She then went downstairs to start breakfast. She made sausage, eggs and pancakes. While she was in the middle of making the pancakes Hungary walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Germany said smiling. Hungary yawned and nodded to her.

"What are you making?"

"Sausage, eggs and pancakes." At that moment Hungary's stomach started to growl.

"Sounds good!" Hungary decided to help by setting the table. Once the food was done Germany served the food and sat down with Hungary and eating.

"You guys didn't even wait for me?" They looked to see France standing there in the dining room entrance.

"We were Hungry." Hungary spoke up.

"How could both of you be Hungary when you are Hungary?" France asked her sitting down.

"Fuck off." Hungary said with a smile. Germany could only laugh at the interaction between them.

"How did you sleep France?" Germany asked.

"I slept well, how did you sleep?"

"Good." France nodded and served himself.

"Germany I was thinking, since our date was cut short by that altercation. How about I take you out to dinner?" Germany thought for a minute before nodding.

"That sounds great." Hungary cheered.

"I'll help you with the outfit!" Germany nodded and sighed, it didn't matter if she said yes or no because Hungary was going to help with the outfit. The three ate and talked about the date but stopped when they heard groaning. They saw Prussia wrapped in his blanket walking towards the table.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Like 9:30." Germany answered.

"What day?"

"Saturday." Prussia groaned again.

"Why the hell am I up?" He asked.

"Because you got up." Hungary said a little bitterly. France glared at him.

"Fuck my head is killing me. What the hell did I do last night?" At this point France couldn't take it anymore and slammed his hands on the table.

"I'll tell what you did, you piece of shit! You-"

"France calm down!" Germany interrupted. Hungary and France looked at her confused.

"We will have this conversation after breakfast so he can wake up. Okay?" Hungary and France both nodded.

"What conversation?" Prussia asked.

"You'll see, after you're finish eating go to the living room." Prussia nodded. Germany picked up her dishes and went to the kitchen to put them in the sink.

* * *

After Prussia finished his breakfast he went into the living room like he was told. He walked in and saw Hungary, Germany and France sitting on the couch staring at him.

"Have a seat Prussia." France pointed to the chair that was placed in front of them. Prussia looked confused but sat down.

"So what's going on?" Prussia asked. He looked at each one and saw different expressions on their faces. Hungary looked sickened by him, France looked like he was going to murder him and Germany's broke his heart. She looked. Scared. She looked scared of him.

"Prussia we need to discuss what happens when you're drunk. France give Germany the baby wipes." France nodded and grabbed the baby wipes that were on the side of the couch and handed them to Germany.

"Germany do what you have to do." Hungary said. Germany took a wipe and started to wipe her eye. Prussia was confused at first until he saw the black that surrounded her eye. He was shocked. Germany then started unwrapping the bandages that were on her hands. Prussia gasped when he saw the cuts that were on her hands.

"Did. Did I do that to you?" Prussia asked barely above a whisper. Germany avoided his eyes and nodded.

"You also call me names like, bitch, piece of shit and nazi." Germany finally looked in the eyes and Prussia saw fear and pain. He never wanted to hurt Germany and what's worse is he didn't know he was doing it.

"Bruder I can't do this anymore. I'm stressed enough as it is with the whole EU thing and then I have to deal with the drunk you. Bruder ... ich krank bin. Mein Herz ... seine schwach." Prussia watched as tears stream down Germany's face. He could feel his heart break into little pieces. He never wanted to hurt his sister. Prussia pulled her into a hug and cried on her shoulder.

"Ich bin müde." Germany whispered.

"Tut mir so leid Westen." Prussia whispered and kissed the cuts that were on the side of her face.

"So what are you going to do now?" France asked. Prussia pulled out of the hug and wiped his eyes.

"I'm going to stop drinking." Germany dried her eyes and started laughing.

"Bruder you can still drink, just not as much as you did before. Only two bottles a day. Deal?" Prussia nodded and hugged her again.

"Deal." Germany pulled away from the hug.

"Guess what?" Germany asked.

"What?" Germany smiled and grabbed France's hand.

"France and I are dating." Prussia didn't know what to say. Should he be happy? She he be mad? That is his little sister, the person he swore he would protect.

"That's, that's great! But France if you hurt her I'll kill you! Okay buddy?" France let out a nervous laugh.

"I understand."

* * *

I'm sick. My heart... it's weak.- Ich bin krank. Mein Herz ... es ist schwach.

I'm tired- Ich bin müde

I'm so sorry West- Tut mir so leid Westen

**I'm if the translations are incorrect. I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Everything went smoothly after the talk. Prussia and Germany decided to spend the afternoon together watching tv. Hungary helped France pick out a restaurant for him and Germany to go to. Everything was perfect, until it was time to get ready for the date.

"Come on Germany!" Hungary yelled at the bathroom door. Germany locked herself in the bathroom so she didn't have to wear the dress Hungary picked.

"No!"

"It's just a dress! You've worn dresses before!" Hungary thought about the dresses Germany used to own and gagged.

"It's not the fact it's a dress, it's the fact that the dress you picked is to short!" Hungary stomped her foot.

"It's not that short! Open the door!" Hungary started turning the doorknob wishing the door would open.

"I'm not coming out!"

"Do you want me to tell France to cancel the date he worked so hard on all because you won't come out the fucking bathroom!" There was silence before Hungary heard a click then the door opened.

"Give the damn dress." Germany muttered. Hungary handed her the dress and watched Germany put it on. It was a nice black dress that stopped a little above her knees, it was long sleeved and it covered her chest.

"See it's that bad." Germany glared at her.

"What shoes am I wearing?" Hungary handed her some pink high heels.

"How do you get me to wear this stuff?" Germany asked looking in the mirror.

"I got that charm." Hungary said handing Germany her purse.

"I doubt that's the reason."

* * *

France and Germany were eating and talking about random stuff the restaurant.

"There's a World Meeting in two days." Germany said cutting her food.

"I know. Do you know where it's going to be?" France took a sip of his drink.

"It's going to be here." Germany answered.

"That's nice. Should we tell them about us?" Germany had to think it about that. It's none of their business, but they're not going to hide it from them. They should just find out on their own.

"Let them find out on their own." France nodded and took a bite of his food. They ate in comfortable silence then left. They walked around and France brought her ice cream.

"I'm glad the talk worked out." France said sitting down on the park bench. Germany nodded and sat next to him.

"Remember when I came out as girl?" Germany watched France as he tensed and blushed.

"Yeah I remember." France will always remember that day.

**_It was the week after World War Two ended and the Allies decided to check up on Germany. They knocked on the door but there was no answer, America decided to try opening the door and he did so they walked in. They searched the first floor and saw that she wasn't there so they checked upstairs. The first room they checked was her bedroom and boy were they surprised. There was Germany in a bra and panties looking through her closet._**

**_"What the fuck!" America yelled and that caused Germany to around. She jumped when she saw them._**

**_"What the hell! Why didn't you knock!" Germany grabbed a jacket to cover herself._**

**_"You're a chick!" England spoke up._**

**_"Yeah! What's the big deal?"_**

**_"When were you to tell us!" France was still trying to process the information._**

**_"If you called and told me that you were going to come over I would've wore a dress or something." The Allies could only stand there dumbfounded._**

**_"Can you guys leave? I need to change."_**

"That was crazy day." Germany laughed.

"America wants all of us to go out clubbing after the meeting." Germany sighed.

"That sounds like fun!" France loved going at out to clubs and he was famous for his clubs. He didn't understand why Germany wasn't looking forward it. Germany is known for their raves and techno music.

"You don't look so happy about." France said.

"It's just, I have a lot of paperwork to do." France thought for a moment.

"How about after the meeting you spend two hours on paperwork then go clubbing." France suggested. Germany thought for a minute.

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters recently. I've been running out of ideas for this story, if you have any suggestions tell me. If you have any request for or cute little Germany and Fem Germany tell me, I've been wanting to write some new stuff. Thanks for reading my fanfiction and I hope you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

"For godsakes Germany, do we have to go through this every time!" It was the same situation as before. Germany locked herself in the bathroom while Hungary begged her to come out and put the outfit on.

"Why do you keep picking out these inappropriate outfits?" Germany sat in a corner in the bathroom hugging her knees to her chest.

"It's cute! Come on Germany, France is waiting!" There was silence and Hungary knew she won. Germany unlocked the door and came out. Hungary handed her the outfit and she put it on.

"You look sexy!" Hungary commented and Germany blushed.

"Sh-Shut up!" Germany was wearing a black Winter's Bird Bra, a Camo jacket, leather pants, black Timberlands and a black beanie that said FAMOUS. Hungary and Germany went downstairs to see Prussia and France waiting for them at the door.

"Sorry for holding you up. We were having trouble with the outfit." Hungary explained. Prussia and France looked at Germany's outfit and went wide-eyed.

"How did you get her to wear this?" Prussia asked amazed.

"I got that charm." Hungary answered. Prussia and Hungary looked at France wondering why he wasn't saying anything. France was too busy checking out Germany to say anything but one word.

"Wow."

* * *

Germany thought that she wasn't going to have fun, but she was wrong. At first when France wanted her to dance with him she was scared but after a while she was grinding up on him. France was shocked at first because he never thought Germany would do something like this but he was impressed at the same time. After a 45 minutes other countries arrived at the club and they couldn't believe it when they saw Germany. She was dancing, laughing and smiling. America was at the bar watching as Germany danced. He had downed shot after shot and his vision was getting blurry, but he was pretty sure Germany just left the club. America decided to go after her. When he went outside he saw her leaning back on a wall. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"Hey!" America yelled. Germany looked confused.

"Hey..." Germany could smell the alcohol on him ans she knew that could only mean one thing. He was drunk. Germany didn't know how he acted when he was drunk. Was he the emotional type? Was he the aggressive type? The last thought scared her, he is a superpower and he could lift a fucking car! America advanced closer to Germany filling the space between them. Germany tried moving backwards even though she was just pressing more against the wall. America smirked and put his hands on her hips.

"You look hot." He growled in her ear.

"America get o-" She was interrupted by America kissing her on the lips. She was shocked at first but came to her senses. She pushed him off and slapped him. America was shocked before anger flooded inside of him. He reeled his arm back and punched her.

"What the fuck!" America roared. Germany coward against the wall.

"America please calm down, you're drunk." America punched the wall causing whole to appear next to her head.

"You can't tell me what to do!" America hissed then captured Germany in a forceful kiss. Germany tried pushing him off but he wouldn't budge. America pulled away with a smirk on his face. Germany put her hand over her mouth.

"Was that so bad." Germany didn't move didn't speak, she kept her hand over her mouth and started to shake.

"Answer me." Germany didn't respond.

"I said answer me!" When Germany didn't responed America yanked her hand away from her mouth and pinned it against the wall.

"Answer the fucking question!" Germany didn't respond, she could only shake. She didn't like the kiss, she didn't want to kiss him, she wanted to kiss France. France! Where was France? She needed France. America got tired of the quiet and slapped her.

"Answer the fucking question!" America hissed.

"I-I-I-" Germany tried.

"I what!" America squeezed her hip and she winced.

"I-I didn't like it." There was silence. America's grip on her him was unbearable, she could feel the tears on the brim of her eyes.

"You didn't like it? That's okay, we'll just have to try again." America leaned in for another kiss but Germany moved her head in time for America to kiss the wall.

"Stop, i don't want to kiss you. I want France." America was shocked at first but then he was amused.

"Why France and not me?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and you're not." The amusement drained from him and shock filled him, it took a while for his drunk mind to process the information.

"Wait so you're in a relationship?" Germany nodded. America let her go and backed up.

"With France?" Germany nodded again.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" They turned to see France standing in the doorway. America watched as Germany ran over to France and gave him a kiss.

"Nothing's going on." Germany explained.

"Okay then, come on back inside." France pulled Germany back into the leaving America outside by himself.

* * *

"Be careful, I don't want you to drop her." France said to Prussia who was carrying a drunk and passed out Germany.

"I'm not going to drop her and will you be quiet, you're going to wake her up!" Prussia hissed.

"You're being loud too!" France hissed back. When they finally made it to Germany's room Prussia gently laid her on the bed. France took his and her shoes off and got into bed with her. Germany immediately snuggled into France and he could only chuckle at the action.

"Goodnight France." Prussia said in the doorway.

"Goodnight Prussia." Prussia left and closed the door behind him.

"Goodnight Germany." All he got was a snore in response.

* * *

**This isn't the best chapter I wrote. I didn't really have any ideas for this chapter. I have something special saved for the siblings later in the story. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Germany hissed when she woke up to the sun shining in her face. Her head hurt and her stomach wasn't sitting well. She looked around the room and saw that she was alone. Either France slept in the guest room or he had gotten up, she looked that the clock and saw it was 1:00 in the afternoon so the latter was the answer. She sat there for a minute trying to get her thoughts in order but then she jumped up and out of bed to go to the bathroom and empty out her stomach. Thank god she had short hair so she didn't have to worry about it getting in her way. After she finished she felt a little relieved but her head was killing her. She was never going to drink again. What happened last night? She tried going over everything. Let's see, she was dancing with France, after she finished she went outside because she needed to cool down, America came outside, they talked, America kissed her. America kissed her. **America kissed her!** Oh god! What was she going to tell France? Germany got up from the toilet and paced back and forth. Germany needed to tell France, but how? She could tell him he kissed her because that's what happened, he had her up against the wall and forced her into the kiss. Would France believe that? It was the truth, whether he believed it or not it didn't matter because at least she told him.

"I need to take shower first."

* * *

America just finished throwing up and was brushing his teeth. His head hurt and he was trying to piece together what happened last night. He remembered drinking at the bar, watching everybody have fun, he watched Germany dance which was nice to see, he watched her go outside, he followed, they talked, he kissed her. A smile appeared on his face.

_"I don't want to kiss you, I want France!"_ The smile disappeared.

_"Because he's my boyfriend and you're not!"_ France and Germany were a couple, great just great. He kissed his friend's girlfriend. He had mixed emotions about it, on one hand he felt bad because that's his friend's girlfriend but but on the other way he was feeling some type of way about Germany. He was kind of glad that he kissed her. But how was going to face France and Germany now? Germany will probably look at him differently now. France probably knows now because Germany probably told him so he'll probably not trust him or he doesn't know. Either way it's going to be hard being around them.

"Fuck!"

* * *

"He what!" France yelled causing people to look at them. They were taking a walk in the park when Germany decided to tell France about last night.

"He kissed me. I didn't want to do it but he forced me. He was going to do it again but he when I told him about us he backed off." Germany explained. France didn't know how to respond, how could America do that?

"France? France are you okay?" France snapped out his thoughts and looked at Germany.

"Yeah, I'm fine." France was going to have a talk with America.

* * *

"You did what?" Canada asked. America had invited Canada over because he needed to tell somebody about the incident.

"I kissed Germany." There was silence as Canada was processing this information.

"Why?" Was the only thing he had as a response.

"I don't know why, but the weird thing is I don't feel guilty about it." Canada was silent again.

"I know it's wrong of me to kiss her but I don't feel bad about it, I kind of liked it."

"America!" Canada finally spoke.

"What?"

"Stop." America didn't say anything but he was confused.

"What? I was jus-"

"Stop." Canada interrupted. There was silence for a while, Canada was sitting there with his hands in his lap looking at the table and America sat there with his arms crossed blushing.

"Hey Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think their relationship is going to last?"

"America!" Was America serious? Was America really serious? Canada couldn't believe he still on them.

"Think about it, France likes to share his love so he could easily leave her for someone else and Germany has never been in love a relationship. He could break her heart."

"America, France is head over heels for that girl. He would never hurt her. I believe their relationship will last for long time." America didn't say anything.

"And stop thinking hard about this. The kiss was meaningless, you two were both drunk. You don't really have feelings for her, after a week you'll be over it." America nodded.

"I guess you're right, hey you wanna order a pizza?"

"I am right and sure I'll have some pizza."

**A little chapter for you guys! I have a great idea for the next chapter and it involves America, Prussia and beer! I hope you guys like it and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Germany was running down the stairs while trying to put on her suit jacket with one hand because her other hand was holding her shoes. She was at the bottom of the

stairs

when she finally got her jacket on, she ran directly to the couch to put her shoes on. When she finished putting her shoes on and went to the kitchen. The EU was

holding a very important and she was already late for it. For some reason her alarm clock didnt there to wake her up because he went back home. She went to the

kitchen and grabbed a bagel then went back into the living room to grab her stuff.

* * *

Germany was swerving while driving to the meeting. She had a lot on her mind. She already knew the topic of the meeting was going to be about the Euro, she knew

they all expected her to do something about it. She was trying her best. She thought about how she was becoming a Superpower again and how the countries wanted

her to lead more. Germany was trying to figure out how to lead without all this drama. She remembered she had a 4 meetings after this one, she remembered she was

going have to find a free date when she can go down to Afghanistan and check on her troops. Which means she would have to talk to him. France and Germany had

kept their distance from America ever since that kiss. Germany pressed down more on the gas pedal. If she was anymore late then she wouldn't be able to take notes, if

she doesn't do her paperwork and the papers are do in a week. Her chest was getting tighter and was getting harder for her to breathe. The car was swerving more and

her vision was getting blurry. Germany was now hitting the gas pedal, she had to get to that meeting. She felt like it was getting hotter in the car so rolled down the

window but she was still hot. Germany could barely see now and her chest was so tight. Germany threw up then passed out, her car swerved of the road and into a tree.

* * *

France was listening while the meeting was going on, all he could think about was Germany. She was never late, in fact she was earlier than everybody else. He was

okay at first when she didn't get here but the meeting was almost over. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. When France answered the phone the room

went silent.

"Hello?" France answered.

"France! France!" It was Prussia and he sounded... scared, he's only gets scared when something happens to Germany. **Germany. **Something must've happened to

Germany!

"Prussia what's wrong?" France asked calmly.

"It's Germany!" God. God please!

"What's wrong with Germany?" Concern fell on everyone's faces.

"She's in the hospital!" France was silent, he was frozen. Why was she in the hospital? Did she fall? Did she eat something bad? Did Prussia put her in the hospital? He

thought he stopped!

"Why is she in the hospital?" France asked.

"I don't know! I just got the call, I'm on my way right now!" Prussia explained.

"I'll be there shortly!" France hung up the phone before Prussia could respond. He grabbed his jacket and his brief case and left without saying goodbye. The others didn't

mind.

* * *

The first thing that happened to France when he entered hospital was Prussia tackling him.

"Come on I know where her room is." Prussia dragged him into the elevator then down the hallway and into Germany's room. France froze at the sight, it see her

hooked up to so many machines. She wasn't even awake.

France walked over to her side and grabbed her hand, he gripped her hand tightly and started crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned around to see who it

was. It was Prussia and he was also crying, France took his free hand and put on Prussia's shoulder.

"Excuse me Mr. Beilschmidt?" Prussia and France turned around to see the nurse standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" He responded.

"We have information on Ms. Beilschmidt." Prussia and France stiffened.

"W-what is it?" Prussia asked.

"Ms. Beilschmidt suffered a heart and has broken arm. She put herself in coma from the accident. We're not sure when she'll wake up." The nurse explained. France

turned back to Germany and started crying harder. France should've been there for her, he knew that she was under a lot stress but didn't do anything about. It was his

fault, he should've helped even though she said she didn't need help. The nurse saw how he was crying and felt bad.

"We can give you daily updates if you would like?" The nurse suggested. All France could do was nod.

"Okay then, we'll give you an update first thing in the morning. For now visiting hours are over." France lifted Germany's hand up and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered then left the room.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy and lazy. I actually just got back from my class trip to New Orleans, it was amazing! Anyway thank you for reading**

** and I hope you like it! Please leave a comment I want to know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Prussia was laying on the couch in a depressed state. Since Germany was in the hospital France was staying there again, they didn't laugh, they drink, they didn't smile,

all they did was sit and wait. The hospital didn't call and give them updates. It's been three weeks since Germany was put in the hospital and they never received a call.

They would never gave up though, they will only sit in silence and wait for that phone to ring like they have been doing everyday that week. Prussia stared at the ceiling

blankly, he should've helped her. He knew she had a weak heart and he knew how much stress she was under. He should've took over the work some days or just sat

down with her somedays and worked on some the papers at least.

_**Knock knock**_.

Prussia ignored it at first but the knocking continued so he got up and went to answer it.

"Hey." It was America and he had a sympathetic smile on his face. He was holding a box. Prussia moved out the way so America could come inside. America sat the box

down on the table then sat down on the couch, Prussia sat down the couch also and stared at the box. They sat in silence for awhile.

"I heard about what happened, I wanted to see how you were doing." America broke the silence.

"I'm doing okay. I'm just worried that's all, nobody is telling us anything." Prussia responded.

"Why don't you visit her?" America asked.

"I'm too scared. I can't stand to see her in a hospital bed, I keep having this dream about her dying when I go to visit her. I don't wanna see her die." Tears were

streaming down his face but he wiped them away with disgust.

"It's going to be okay, Germany isn't going to die. She would want you to be strong." America tried comforting him.

"I'm trying to be strong but it's hard." Prussia buried his face in his hand. America reached over to the box and brought out one of the items. "You know what you need?" There was click and Prussia looked up to see a beer in his face.

"You need a beer! Luckily they're still cold!" America said with too much cheer. Prussia looked at the beer like it killed his family. He promised Germany he would stop.

"Dude are you going to take it or not?" Prussia pulled out his thoughts and hesitantly grabbed the beer. All he remembered was taking three sips then everything went black.

* * *

France was sitting in a meeting staring blankly at England who was talking. He wasn't really listening, he was only thinking about Germany. He was too scared to visit her because he felt guilty, he should've helped her so she didn't have to be stressed.

_**Ring Ring **_

His phone went off and the room went silent and looked at him.

He answered and when he heard the voice he felt sick.

"We need you to come to the hospital." It was the nurse, her voice didn't have any emotion. France nodded even though she wasn't able to see it. He grabbed his stuff and flew out the door.

When got to the hospital he was surprised that he didn't have police following him because of how fast he was going.

He didn't think about too long though because he had other stuff to think about.

He signed himself in then went to Germany's room. He walked in and saw Germany in her clothes sitting on the side of the bed and she had a big smile on her face.

He was confused for a minute before he smiled and ran over to her, he picked her up and spun her around.

"You're awake and okay!" France said sitting her down. Germany only nodded.

"How did you heal so quickly?" France asked.

"I'm a nation, I heal faster than normal people. You should know this." France mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that? France kissed Germany passionately on the lips.

"I missed you." France kissed her again.

"I missed you too." France started planting butterfly kisses all over Germany's face causing her to laugh. The nurse walked in and watched.

"How you love-birds doing?" The nurse asked. France jumped and turned around to look at the nurse and Germany had a blush spread across her face. France cleared his throat.

"W- we're doing wonderful!" He looked back at Germany whose face was tomato red.

"That's good. All you have to do is sign her out and get her prescriptions then you can leave!" The nurse said. France nodded his thank you then went back to planting kisses all over Germany's face.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ja." Once they signed out, the doctor gave them the prescriptions. When they walked outside it was sunny out.

"What a beautiful d-" France stopped mid-sentence because heard a quiet hiss. He looked around but couldn't find where it was coming from. He looked at Germany who had her hands covering her eyes as she made the hissing noise.

"Germany?"

"Scheiße!" Germany hissed again.

"What's wrong?"

"It's so bright!" France stood there for a second figuring out what she was trying to say.

"What's too bright?" Germany took her hand off her eyes and squinted at France.

"The sun you idiot! It's too bright." France started laughing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"Here." He held out the pair of sunglasses, Germany squinted at them before taking them and putting them on.

"Thanks." They walked in silence to the car. Once they were in the car they didn't drive off, they just sat there. France looked over at Germany who sat there confused.

"France, why aren't we moving?" France looked confused for a minute until he realized that they weren't moving. "I don't know." He answered, Germany looked at him confused.

France started the car up and began driving. When the car pulled off Germany fell asleep, when she woke up she saw that she was in the mall parking lot. She looked at France with confusion on her face.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"I'm going to get something, you stay here." Before Germany could respond, France got out of the car and ran into the mall.

* * *

Germany waited in the car for 30 minutes before France came running back. When he was in the car, he sat down and tried to regulate his breathing. He was never running again.

"What's in the bag?" She asked.

"A surprize." France said trying to sound normal.

"France are you okay?" He nodded then turned to her and her a smile before turning back replace the smile with the look of torture. They drove to the park so they could walk for a little bit.

As they were walking they brought ice cream. France told her about some crazy stuff that had happened during the meetings, he told her about how the other countries asked about her and he told her about how she wouldn't have to worry about work when she got home because him and Prussia did it.

He could see the they worry and stress flow out of her and relaxation fill her. After a while of walking France stopped.

"France what are you doing?"

"Germany, I love you so much. I know we've only been dating for a month, but seeing you in that coma got me thinking. I almost lost you just like that. I want to spin all of my life with you." He pulled a box out the bag and got down on one knee. He opened the box showing a three stoned 14 karat ring.

"Germany will you marry me?" Germany was speechless, the only thing she could do was cry. She carefully took the ring and put it on, she looked at the ring on her finger and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you."

* * *

**I'm going to stop here because I don't like making stories that have a lot of chapters. I am going to make a seqeul to this though, so don't think this is over. Thank you to all that have read this story and favorited it. Thank you kyle brovfloski for all the wonderful reviews! Keep an eye out for the seqeul and don't forget to comment on this chapter! I hope you like it!**

**PS: If you want to know the clothes that Germany was wearing in this story just go to my bio, I have all the links up there.**


End file.
